Sinfull Pleasure
by KathrineZabini
Summary: Suddenly she was pushed against the wall, her breath leaving from the force of collision. She was pressed into the wall further when the figure pressing her, lowered its face, nuzzling into her neck. Hermione Granger x Blaise Zabini. It's a oneshot and PWP. Be warned, it's for mature audiences only!


**Author's Notes:**

Hi guys!

This is my new one shot and an M rated at that too.

If you are not of age or don't like such stories I suggest you to leave this story immediately. This might be a bit explicit. This is my first try in full M-rated story. This story might also be considered as PWP (Porn Without Plot).

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Hope y'all enjoy this!

* * *

SINFULL PLEASURE

* * *

A dark figure darted across the corridors, lips pressed in concentration. The figure seemed to be impatient to finish the work, wishing this blasted patrolling to be over soon. Strides fast and brisk, the figure roamed with a tight grip on its wand concealed by the flapping of the robes.

The torches lit the corridor leading to another adventure the castle enclosed. It was broad and was not decorated by portraits of moving people. The incandescent light fell on the dark figure revealing soft brown locks elegantly cascading down like wind has blown through it, eyes a brilliant shade of- perhaps it was due to the closeness of the torch that it appeared- light brown, a cute button nose and a fuller red lips. To anyone she might be looking like a forbidden angel but she was not like this in the day- ever so prim and proper.

With sudden moments she took, a badge was gleam in her chest which had 'Gryffindor Perfect' written in neat silver metal. Her impatience could be explained as her partner of the night patrol- Ronald Weasley, did not even show up for half-an-hour from the time of patrolling. She was getting more irritated by him day by day and could not even bear the disgusting display he put up in the Great hall by snogging Lavender Brown. Honestly, she did not care but on accidentally seeing their, what they call 'Passionate snogging', she was scarred for life.

She shuddered remembering the scene in her mind.

She still had fifteen minutes for twelve, for her patrolling to be over. Bored, she now walked less briskly and entered the seventh floor. She doesn't have to patrol this floor, but something pulled her here making her to lazily walk through the beautifully decorated walls.

"Oof-"

Suddenly she was pushed against the wall, her breath leaving from the force of collision. She was pressed into the wall further when the figure pressing her, lowered its face, nuzzling into her neck. The figure was tall; at least 4 inches taller than her, medium built and was definitely strong. She panicked and started squirming in fear. From here, she could not even reach her wand.

_'Damn!_' she thought _'shouldn't have pocketed my wand!'_

She stopped her struggle when she heard the all too familiar voice.

'Granger' said the masculine voice in a British accent with a touch of Italian.

'You scared me, Zabini' she glared at the tall boy, hitting his arm. The dark boy just laughed who was definitely not a boy at all, by his looks.

The boy with sudden intensity grazed into her eyes after picking her up from the floor, to swirl her round before dropping gently. Hermione could definitely feel it….his longing and pain. The Christmas holiday separation was too much for him it proved.

His eyes held pain which was constantly guarded during day. They stood like that grazing into each other's eyes, holding each other. Hermione hand lightly grazed his jaw line while her other hand was resting on his shoulder. His arms were encircled around her waist keeping her close.

Abruptly her eyes flickered to his lips, which looked so sinful that she wanted to taste it again once more. She knew their first kiss was just like this in this same corridor. She carved it once more and knew he did too. It's been months since that accidental first kiss and she was craving it now.

She tilted her head before locking her eyes with him, to meet once more. First it was just a chaste kiss, as if learning to know each other better. She opened her lips to kiss him while her hands snaked their way to his dark hair.

Hermione moaned when he entered her fiercely. Both of them were dominating the other, need pushing them not to surrender. He tilted her head with his hands in her silky hair. He growled against her lips when she lightly moved her hips forward. Hermione felt a familiar ache starting very slowly down her belly and wrapped her legs around him. His right hand moved down her shoulder and moved across her breasts, grazing on her nipples. He removed her robes slowly teasing her while her hands were discarding his shirt.

Soon they were in the Room of requirement decorated in red velvet walls, green and red bed taking the centre surrounded by red candles and the room filled by an aroma of chocolate. After entering the luxurious room he pushed her against the wall still her legs wrapped around him. He was like an animal seeking freedom, that too ferociously. With a low growl he pushed her hand against the wall above her head while she whimpered to touch him with her hands but all he did was continue to eat her mouth. He was grinding against her, their uniform separating them from taking what they needed desperately.

He kissed her opened mouthed once before drifting to kiss her collarbones to her neck where he nipped and bit her without mercy.

'_Blaise…please_!' she moaned under his skilled attack.

With that plea he ripped open her top and massaged both her breasts. His left hand roamed over her body while the other teased her nipples through the lacy green bra. Her skirt was riding up revealing a matching garter belt and panties.

'_Do you know how much I wanted this..?_' he said with pushing her hips directly into her core which was answered by a breathless moan and arch of her body.

'_Do you know how ravishing you look_?' he breathed in her ear, panting which would not have been heard if he were not close. Her hair wild from the pulling and tugging, lips swollen and red, body covered in the starting of sweat, her hands roaming over his chest, the other tangled in his dark black hair.

His words were pulling her deep into the ponds of need and pleasure.

"_Dirty, Granger…..So much dirty….Never knew you wore garters._' he breathed as his hand was roaming over her thighs arousing her. He quickly removed her bra, freeing the buds that begged to be touched. Placing her on the soft bed he quickly covered her nipples with his mouth and hand. He suckled and teased each bud taking turns while she pushed herself into his mouth for more. Her thighs were drenched and slippery with arousal and a fire started in the pit of her stomach which was painstakingly burning within her. Needing more, she removed his trousers, stumbled a little which was kicked off by him. She touched and grind-ed against him through his boxers, arousing his more the same he was doing her.

Soon, their remaining clothes too were discarded and joined the heap of others. He inserted a finger inside her, earning a moan before adding two. He pumped in and out of her while she was riding and fucking his fingers fast.

'Fuck Granger, you're so tight.' he swore with a low growl filled with thirst and lust. Unable to control him anymore he stated eating her out, making her push him into her cunt more. She smelled divine and he wanted to eat every drop of her and so pushed his tongue farther into her. She felt liquid heat through her body and her low moans turned brutal.

'_Fast_, Blaise!' she was moaning loudly, one of her hand fisting her hair and the other keeping his head in place. Her tits were bouncing as she rode his fingers and tongue and he knew she was near.

He quickly removed his hands and tongue and positioned his member in her entrance. Hermione let out a cry of disappointment from loss of contact which soon turned into a brutal cry when he entered her. He let out a wild moan and threw his head back from the sudden intimate contact. Both adjusted to themselves and he kissed her on her lips with a passion. Her hands raked down his shoulder muscles to his hips guiding him into her. Both grinded and met slowly first but need and lust made them into an animal. They were grunting loudly and Hermione hoped no one heard them.

The bed creaked under their wild love making and he pounded into her so deep that she felt a warm sensation once more spreading through her. He was close to the edge with her pussy being tight and hot. He loved how she sucked him deep into her hot cunt.

'I'm gonna come!' she whimpered.

Both were utterly open and vulnerable to each other.

'_Blaise!_' she moaned loudly before she came with her body arching upwards and fell into the soft pillows. Her face was flushed, breathing hard with her chest falling up and down with every breath she took. Within seconds he too came with a few thrusts in her, his head thrown back, face flushed with pleasure, his mouth forming a barely-there 'o'. He stayed like that for some time before descending down to kiss her again. He covered their sweaty bodies with the cover after removing him from her. He held a protective hand over her back with her snuggling into his chest.

Like that, the two figures wrapped in an embrace fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

Songs heard while typing the story:

Three letters (by Erique Iglesias)

There goes my baby (by Erique Iglesias)

Love me like you do (by Ellie Goulding)

Kannazhaga (by Dhanush n Shruti Hassan)

Neetho Edho (by Shwetha Mohan n Sai Karthik)

* * *

Sooo…? What do you think? Was it good? Bad?

Review guys! It makes me go to the la la land :D lolz

Love,

~Kathrine Zabini~


End file.
